The Letter
by Umbreonwriter
Summary: Jaune found a letter in his locker, asking him to come to the cliffs from initiation, but it doesn't say why or who it was by.
1. Chapter 1

**Now initially I wanted to make this another Knightshade, but I figured I would give that pairing a rest, especially since I'm not quite sure what pairing I want to do with my Grimm Hunters story. So I figured I would go along with a pairing that I personally think needs a little more love. I also wanted to post this** ** _before_** **Christmas, but thing's didn't quite work out at all like I had wanted this month, so I haven't been able to work on anything. And yes, this takes place with Beacon, because I like working with pre-Salem shenanigans. Eventually I get around to writing Volume 4 or 5 stuff.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

 _Jaune,_

 _Go to the cliffs where initiation started after school ends. Don't tell anyone, and don't bring anyone either. Otherwise, this we will both miss out on this chance._

Jaune wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand, he was elated beyond reason, but on the other, he was suspicious. Just a few hours ago, he had found a hand-written letter, albeit a rather hastily written one, slipped into his locker that asked him to come by the cliffs near the Emerald Forest after classes ended. The nail in the coffin, so to speak, was the heart crudely drawn on the bottom followed by a lip print. At first, Jaune thought it was Cardin pulling a prank, but when he thought about it, Cardin wouldn't even go this far. And honestly, the thought of Cardin wearing lipstick for _any_ reason was downright horrifying.

These thoughts blew from Jaune's mind as he emerged with the crowd of students coming from their classes, he followed the pack out of Beacon, and took a right unlike the rest of the herd, who moved towards the Bullheads, while he quickly followed the pathway to the cliffs where initiation took place. As Jaune walked, he pulled out his Scroll and typed in a message to his partner, remembering that Nora had demanded the team go to Vale for a "trip of joy and fun of only imaginable proportions".

 _Hey Pyr, I'm going to be a little late to the dorm, so don't wait up._

Looking up from the Scroll to watch where he was going, he noticed the pathway was empty aside from a couple groups of students idling about, but looked back when he heard a ping.

 _Oh? Is everything alright? Where are you?_

Jaune sighed; Pyrrha worried over him constantly, it was liked being watched by a mother hen sometimes. Shelving his thoughts again, he quickly responded before the champion got worked up.

 _Everything is fine, I just need to go double check something._

 _More homework from Oobleck? I can stay behind and help!_

 _No, it's fine. I'll catch up with you guys later tonight, Arc promise!_

Shaking his head in exasperation, Jaune pocketed his Scroll. Pyrrha had become more and more insistent on spending her own time with him whenever he was having problems, no matter how many times he insisted he didn't need help with his schoolwork anymore. Well, aside from Port's class, but everyone fell asleep in his class so that was to be expected. Noticing how close he was to the cliffs, Jaune slowed his pace and slowly looked around for anyone watching or following him. So far there was no one else around except for...

"Yang?" Sure enough, the brawler was sitting on the cliffs, apparently already changed out of her school uniform and into her usual outfit, her legs dangling over the edge as she was leaning back, her arms out to her side slightly to support her. Jaune's voice drew her attention and she grinned when she realized it was him.

"'Sup Vomit Boy!" Yang lifted her legs up, somewhat tucking in on herself before rolling herself backwards. When her boots hit the dirt, she sprang up from the curled position, and placed her hands on her hips, facing the very confused knight. "How's it Yanging?" She sighed when Jaune grimaced in response. "Yeah that was bad. Sorry, I've been off my game this week."

Jaune frowned; it wasn't exactly a rare thing for Yang to shoot off with bad puns everywhere, but _really_ bad puns were a new level. "What do you mean? Has something been going on?" Whoever wanted Jaune here could wait, Yang was a friend and she was almost never "off her game" as she put it. The young woman shrugged and turned back to the cliffs.

"Kinda. Sort of." Groaning in frustration, the huntress-in-training allowed herself to flop to the ground, sprawling herself out. Jaune slowly walked over and sat down beside her, keeping about a foot and a half of distance between them.

"What do you mean? Did something happen in your team again?" Yang shook her head, her hair slowly getting more and more messed up, but she didn't seem to care. That only made Jaune worry more; she had never been this uncaring about the state her hair was in, even when fighting. Hell, from what he saw, if her hair was touched at all, that just made her an even more vicious fighter.

"No." That single word was drawn out, like a cat that was displeased with a lack of attention at the middle of the night. Internally, Jaune chuckled at the image of said cat being Blake, but shook it away almost immediately. Yang didn't seem to notice and just continued, "Something's been bugging the hell out of me, and it's not something that I can just break in about fifty different ways. Well I sort of could, but...it wouldn't exactly help me." Sighing, Yang flipped her head over and stared up at Jaune, still sitting with his knees to his chest and his arms around them as he listened. "So...what are you doing all the way out here anyway Vomit Boy?"

There was something in Yang's voice that put him off. Jaune couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was a quality in her voice that seemed at once upset and hopeful. Realizing that Jaune had let silence linger for a little too long, he smiled awkwardly and shrugged. "Me? I uh...I just got a letter in my locker asking me to come here after classes ended." That seemed to catch Yang's attention, for she lifted the upper half of her body up and shifted her body to face him. Mischief returned to her eyes, without Jaune even realizing it was gone to begin with.

"Oh? And what kind of letter was it?" Jaune shifted one of his legs allow him access to his pocket and pulled it out. He unfolded it and showed it to her, which she took swiftly before sitting up fully and reading it. "Huh. Sounds to me like someone's got an admirer. Any idea who it could have been?"

He shook his head and sighed. "Not really. I don't recognize the writing, and I don't know that many people here at Beacon anyway. I wasn't expecting anyway to be at the cliffs anyway, so maybe they-" Jaune's thoughts were cut off when he noticed Yang looking at him oddly, her almost Cheshire like grin sending chills down his spine. _'Gods this was a prank wasn't it?! Dammit, I'm an idiot!'_ Jaune berated himself mentally, there was no way anyone would have actually given him a letter like that. "Alright Yang, you got me. I'm sure it was funny-" Once again, his thoughts were cut off when Yang started crawling towards him.

"You're damn right I got you, buster." Jaune shrunk back slightly at her tone, the grin still in place. As soon as Jaune scooted himself away from her just that little bit, Yang pounced, literally. Colliding her body onto his, she sent him laying flat on the ground as she straddled his stomach and her arms on either side of his head. "And you know what else? I got you right where I want you." Yang whispered those last words as she lowered her head towards his.

"Y-Yang, what are you-" She silenced him once again as she pressed her lips against his. Jaune's eyes shot open while her's closed, and his brain stopped for a brief second, only to start right back up when he felt something warm and wet squirming against his lips. Uncertain of what to do, Jaune went almost completely slack under Yang, his brain trying to process what was happening, giving her just what she needed to slide her tongue into his mouth. As soon as it touched his, he moved it instinctively to meet it, and the two began a war for dominance in his mouth, only for it to end a few seconds later as Yang lifted her head from his. Blinking several times to register his situation, Jaune looked up and saw her panting heavily, her face completely flushed and he could only guess his face was in a similar state. "Wha..."

Yang giggled and cupped his cheek gently. "Did the dragon surprise the knight who just so happened to claim her heart?" Her words kicked his brain into gear, although it took another moment for his words to work properly.

"Did...where you the one who wrote the letter?"

"Damn straight I did! How else was I going to get you out here on our own without anyone on our teams knowing?" Yang slide her body down his somewhat, planting her elbows beside his body as she held her head up, maintaining eye contact. "Do I need to explain anything else?"

Yes! Only a good hundred possible questions, and that was being picky about what he would ask. Groaning internally, he tried to ignore the feeling of Yang's breasts pressed against him and only asked one. "Why?" Yang's grin disappeared and she stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"Really? I just made out with you, complete with my tongue, which I have never done with anyone else, by the way, and you ask me why? Idiot..." Alright, yeah he kind of deserved that. Jaune was never good at reading people, and this just made it even more complicated. Yang sighed before continuing, "Listen Ladykiller, I like you. As in, I want to spend the whole weekend with you in a hotel room in one of the best hotel's in Vale, courtesy of Weiss, with a Do Not Disturb sign on the door, and our Scrolls off so our teams don't spam us while we make our first times something unforgettable and cause enough noise to keep even Beacon awake, if you were interested." Lifting her head from her palms, she brought it closer to his, "And I know you're interested. I can feel it." Yang winked while Jaune went bright red.

"I-It's just natural! M-Making out with someone as hot as you-" This time Jaune shut himself up, biting his tongue hard as Yang's grin returned with a vengeance, only to disappear a second later as she sat up on him, resting on his pelvic region.

"Jaune, I know how you are. If you don't like me like that, all you need to do is say so and I'll bail. I booked the hotel room already, so you won't see me the entire weekend, I won't even bring any of this up ever again. A yes or no, Arc. That's all." She was right; even if Yang was drop dead gorgeous, with an almost perfect figure as far as he was concerned, Jaune was not raised to be the kind of guy who would sleep with whatever women were willing. That being said, Jaune couldn't exactly lie and say he was attracted to Yang for purely physical reasons. He did like her for her after all, her personality alone was a handful sure, but it was still charming, he thought.

Sucking in a deep breath to steady himself while Yang waited patiently, Jaune licked his lips before voicing a niggling thought. "This...wouldn't be a one time thing, right?" Yang shook her head, her hair going to and fro with the motion.

"Absolutely not Jaune. I don't know what you think I'm thinking, but this is not going to become a fling if I have any say in it. If you agree, then you are my boyfriend, full stop. Got it?" Well, she was serious. No hesitation, no uncertainty. Not trusting his own voice, simply due to his own insecurities, he nodded wordlessly which earned a bright grin from the brawler. "Yes! Score one for Xiao-Long!" She got up off the would-be knight and pulled him up with her before enveloping him in a tight hug. "Just so you know, I may or may not get really sappy sometimes. That includes some pet names, cuddling at random times, and pulling you into an empty room to have a make out session with you. Deal?"

Jaune could only laugh and return the hug, tentatively planting a kiss on Yang's cheek. "I-I guess that's fine." Yang pulled back and smirked.

"What you think I'll be the only one to get all the fun? Boy, I expect to feel a hand or two on me when no one is looking sometimes. Or if we are in class." Yang winked as Jaune blushed again but nodded slowly and she punched both of her fists into the air. "And that is score two! Now let's go, we don't wanna be late for the Bullhead Dragonslayer." Yang groaned as she started walking away, Jaune close behind. "Gods that was nerdy as hell. Alright, I need to think of a new nickname for you, just give me some time."

Taking the initiative, seeing how confident Yang was about their newly formed relationship, Jaune wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Surprised, Yang looked at him with wide eyes before grinning happily at his actions. "I'm sure you'll think of something, but we need to stop by our rooms." Yang tilted her head curiously, one eyebrow arched. "We don't have anything packed Yang, and I doubt we want to come back wearing the same clothes as when we left..." Jaune trailed off, while Yang smirked.

"Pfft, speak for yourself. I got my bag packed and delivered to our room, lover boy. But sure, let's go. It'll be nice to see if you got anything that could work for roleplay." She laughed as his face went red yet again. Taking mercy on him, brought up an arm and turned his head to plant a kiss on his lips, this one softer and more tender than the one before. "Alright, maybe nothing for roleplay yet. But if you have anything that shows off that body you have hiding in there," Yang tapped his chest a couple times, "then Momma Yang says yes." Jaune swallowed nervously at her words; just what did he sign up for?

 **Sorry if this felt kind of rushed, I literally hashed this out in a single day and needed to get this posted since I'm going to be busy these next few days. But let me know what you guys think of this, and I'll get to work on the rest of my stories ASAP, but again, no promises. To address some questions that I know are going to be asked, this is still first year, but I don't have a specific time of year for it to have taken place in. It has taken place after Blake's Faunus heritage has been revealed, but I guess you guys could have guessed that much. Anywho, let me know what you guys think, and I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, whatever it is you celebrate, it doesn't matter as long as you had an enjoyable time!**

 **Personal note, I am so damn happy Neo is back in RWBY. I missed the mute little psycho.**

 **Umbreon out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a lot of support for this one shot. As in, I got a whole lot inside the first hour. Way more than anything I expected. Apparently a lot more people than I thought like Jaune and Yang. I also got one particular reviewer that was discouraged, I believe those were the words, that this fic was only rated T, despite what I had not so subtly hinted at last chapter. If enough people really (and I mean** ** _really_** **) want me to write up Yang making good on her threat, or promise depending on how you look at it, then I'll put time aside to write it as a separate story. I won't make promises on quality since it's been a few years since I wrote anything intimate in detail, but I'll do my best as always.**

 **Also to address a couple people asking what Yang would have seen in Jaune, I do intend to get into that some this chapter. At the rate this story is going, it's going to probably be one or two more chapters, depends on how I feel and how I push things to happen. Hope everyone** **enjoys!**

Yang's body ached. It ached worse than anything else she had ever done. Not even Qrow's training made her body hurt as much as it did now. Every single part of her body hurt, some more than others, and to make matters worse, she felt sticky from all of the sweat coating her body. On the other hand, she felt like she was in heaven, and she suspected Jaune felt the same, judging from his satisfied expression. Turning onto her side, she wrapped herself around his body, enjoying his warmth, and looked up at him with a mischievous smile on her face when she felt him still hard against her thigh.

"Damn Jaune, we just finished, and you still want to go?" Yang's smile changed into a grin when the knight blushed heavily and he turned his head to avoid her gaze.

"I...can't really help it Yang. You're pressing your body against me." He mumbled as he tried to sit up, only to be forced back onto the bed as Yang rolled herself fully onto his prone form, pressing her ample chest against his. Even though they had spent the equivalent of two full days thoroughly enjoying each other's bodies, Yang was ready to go again, only for Jaune to wrap his arms around her and shake his head slowly. "Yang, we can't. It's pretty late, and we need to get a Bullhead before they shut down for the night."

Yang shoot a quick glance over at the digital alarm clock that their suite had been provided with, and sighed before slowly getting off of her boyfriend. "I guess you're right. And just as I was ready to board your Arc again." Yang threw a flirty wink and grinned when Jaune chuckled at her joke; definitely seemed she got her groove back after her confession outside Beacon the other day! She went over to her bag, giving her hips a little shake when she felt Jaune's eyes on her, and gathered up a change of clothes and various bottles. "I'm going to grab a shower, I don't want Weiss yelling at me because I smell." She called as she disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Jaune alone in the room.

Taking in a deep breath and stretching, Jaune grunted when his body screamed in protest at the exertion, courtesy of how vigorously he and Yang had been going at it. Reaching to his pants that had been discarded for the last day or so, he fished out his inactive Scroll and turned it on. As it booted up, Jaune heard the shower start, and went to his own bag, right next to Yang's, fishing out a set of clothes for himself, which he set on the suite's desk. Hearing his Scroll going off, Jaune went to investigate, overly puzzled as to why it was making a racket. Looking at the alerts, he saw over fifty messages. From Pyrrha alone. Each one getting more and more worried, possibly hysterical from...Jaune couldn't figure out why, a lack of response?

Frowning, Jaune opened up his messages and saw that Pyrrha wasn't the only one who messaged him; he had one or two from Ren asking if he was alright, as was fitting of the quiet boy who had become like a brother in all but blood, while Nora had sent three long messages. Clicking Nora's first, he smiled, seeing that the team's resident pancake murderer took it upon herself to describe everything that happened the night Yang confessed, and then the next two days while he was busy with the blonde, but there was nothing in any of the messages to indicate that something had happened. It was rare that Nora didn't bring a smile to his face with her antics, but this was touching to a degree. He made a mental note to make pancakes for her personally to show it was appreciated.

Going into his messages with Pyrrha, Jaune's frown returned with a vengeance as the last message was only half an hour ago, and made it seem like she thought he was in some kind of danger or trouble. Going through the messages, Jaune almost dropped his Scroll when he realized why Pyrrha was losing her mind. "I promised I'd meet up with them..." He muttered as he sat back down on the bed, staring vacantly at the wall. He had given his word, and he had broken that promise! He, Jaune Arc, broke an Arc promise to what was basically his second family! "Arc's don't break their promises..." One of his family motto's, instilled into him from both his mother and father, and something Jaune took pride in following.

He was motionless, he couldn't begin to figure out for how long, before something kicked him into gear. He needed to apologize, he needed to show that he hadn't intended for it to happen. He had genuinely forgotten after Yang had all but ambushed him on the cliffs.

Leaning down, he grabbed his Scroll and brought up the call function while also pulling on his shirt from when they checked in. It took only five seconds from the call starting for Pyrrha's worried face to appear. _"Jaune! Are you alright?! Where have you been, why haven't you been answering?! Where did you go, did anyone hurt you? Where were you-"_ Her frantic, rapid fire questions were throwing him off, so he cut in quickly.

"Pyrrha, I'm fine. I've been fine, I'm sorry I wasn't there the other night, I was just...busy this weekend and got distracted." Jaune felt bad for being vague, but he liked to think he was a gentleman; he wasn't going to go around bragging to everyone he ever met about how he got laid with one of Beacon's hottest girls. He wasn't Cardin, for crying out loud.

It seemed being vague was the wrong way to go, because Pyrrha's eyes narrowed dangerously as they left Jaune and started analyzing his background. After several seconds, she finally spoke again. _"Jaune...are you, are you in a hotel?"_ Her tone was sharp and on edge, and that in turn put Jaune on edge. The door to the bathroom opened to reveal Yang, dressed up and her hair wrapped up in a towel she had brought, her brush in hand. Hotel towels weren't really the best, as she voiced when Jaune asked about it.

Keeping his eyes on his partner however, Jaune nodded slowly. "Yeah...we checked in the other night..." Silence for a few seconds, which Yang noticed and she came closer, a look of concern on her face.

 _"You...were the there the other night? Who were you with!?"_ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yang's features turn into a scowl. Before he could answer, or even think of one, Yang knelt onto the bed and threw her arms around him, holding him securely against her as her face entered Pyrrha's view.

"He's been with me." Yang answered nonchalantly, but her eyes were shooting a challenge at the red head. Pyrrha's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, and Yang pecked Jaune's cheek before whispering into his ear. "I think you should grab your shower. I'll talk to her a bit alright?" Jaune turned his head and nodded silently, before placing a kiss on her lips. Yang let go of him and took a hold of his Scroll as he got up and gathered the clothes he set aside. He sent her a sideways glance, to which she gestured for him to go. He lingered for a second longer before giving her an awkward smile, to which she gave a smile of her own and he went into the bathroom. Getting up from the bed, Yang placed the Scroll on the desk, angling it so she could see the screen, but focused her attention to the mirror hanging on the wall above the desk. As she unwrapped the towel, she spoke to the champion, "What's up P-Money?"

Pyrrha was silent for a moment, and a quick glance down, Yang saw that she was genuinely angry. No, that didn't justify her expression. Pyrrha looked absolutely _livid_ at the blonde fighter. _"You two kissed."_ Her voice was flat and quiet, but Yang heard her well enough.

"Yup." Yang ended the word with a pop, setting the towel aside before she started to run her brush through her hair.

 _"Why, no...what did you two do?"_ Yang had to resist laughing at the potential answers she could give. 'He made me feel like I was in Heaven.' 'He railed me like a beast in heat and was damn good at it.' 'I screamed his name enough times, I'm pretty sure the hotel staff know who he is now.' Just a few thoughts came to mind. But she wasn't one to taunt a friend by dangling something in their face.

Instead, she sighed as she dutifully tended to her hair. "Pyrrha, you don't want me to answer that. Trust me, you won't like it."

That only seemed to piss off the champion, _"Yang Xiao-Long, you know I love him! Why did you do this?!"_ Yang's face went stony as she directed her gaze from the mirror to Jaune's Scroll. She leaned towards it, and lowered her voice so she didn't risk Jaune hearing.

"You had all year Pyrrha. All. Year." Yang made sure to stress the last two words, "What, am I supposed to just wait my entire life for you to work up the nerve to finally get around to asking Jaune out?" This kind of almost territorial behavior was new to her, but Yang refused to back down just because a jealous woman was coming at her. "You didn't do it. I waited. I'm damn sure I'm not the only one who waited either, but I don't know. You didn't act at the dance, you didn't act all those times you and he were training, you two sleep in the same damn room every night Pyrrha, and you never once made a move."

Yang's words seemed to take away some of Pyrrha's strength and she almost visibly deflated a little, but the fire was still there. _"I wanted him to come to me-"_

Yang cut in quickly, "You wanted _Jaune_ to act?!" Yang hissed, looking towards the bathroom but saw the door was still closed and the shower was still going. Looking back at the Scroll, she continued, "Pyrrha, he's been shot down by Weiss since day one! The only girl he ever asks out rejects him every single time. Why do you even think he would be confident enough to ask any other girl out when his only experience has been a consistently frigid and bitchy rejection?" Maybe that was a bit much, but Yang needed to make a point, and may any and all gods help those who got in her way. "He wasn't going to ask you Pyrrha. Most likely, he didn't know what was going to happen if he asked anyone else! I'm willing to bet the only reason he was so determined to ask Weiss out as much as he did was because he already knew failure on that front." Pyrrha shut her mouth and looked away from the Scroll. It made sense; why bother risking rejection from different people when you can keep trying with one person? The worst that could happen would be the same rejection as every other time. Asking someone else out would just leave him open to more rejection, and he wasn't confident as it was.

Pyrrha closed her eyes before responding softly. _"I can't...Why though Yang? Why_ _you of all people?"_ Yang frowned and straightened, returning to tending to her hair.

"I'm going to assume you aren't asking that out of intent to hurt me." Yang growled softly before heaving another sigh. "It's not something I can put into words, honestly. When I first met him, I thought nothing about him. He was Ruby's friend, but once I figured he was a good guy, I didn't really mind one way or the other. As for when I was first interested in him..." Yang made some sound and shrugged as she struggled with a particularly annoying tangle. "He's good looking, and he's got potential to fill out if he wanted. He laughs at my crappy jokes, and he's a sweet guy too, kinda proving chivalry isn't dead, in a way. And...well, I think he'll help keep me grounded." That drew the champion's attention, and when Yang saw the questioning look, she knew she would need to explain. "You know me, Pyr. I'm an adrenaline junkie, a thrill seeker; I love fighting, driving my bike faster than I probably should be allowed, and just generally enjoy danger. Sounds like me right?" A nod. "Well...Blake sort of talked to me about this, actually. Jaune is almost the opposite, and Blake suggested that was probably what I needed. Someone to keep me from getting too in over my head, and maybe down the line, someone to come home to. And if that someone is Jaune, yeah, we are both going to be Huntsmen, but I know he won't endanger himself just for the fun of it, and he's going to do his best to ensure he come's home in one piece."

 _"Wouldn't you...feel stifled, if you two are opposite, then?"_

A valid question, and one Yang had put time into thinking about. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that anyone I'm dating should probably be able to keep me from doing anything too reckless for the hell of it. Jaune's cautious, I'm not, especially when I'm in the middle of a fight, and he can reign me in. The fact that he could do that is a definite point in his favor." It also really helped that it would ensure she never, _ever_ , would end up like her own mother, disappearing without a trace, never to be seen again, or Summer, who left and died on a mission, leaving her father to raise two little girls that lost their only maternal figure. Yang took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she squashed the memories; she swore to herself she would never turn into her mother or end up like Summer. Yang shot a look towards the bathroom when she heard the shower shut off and looked at the Scroll. "He's coming out. We should be back in a few hours, probably going to get some food after we check out." Yang said curtly, deciding that she had explained all she would need to. Pyrrha nodded mutely and ended the call, Jaune's Scroll going back to the messages Pyrrha sent him the last two days. _'Damn girl, you really are into him. Why did you_ not _make a_ move?' Yang shook her head as she finished brushing her hair, getting it just the way she wanted before closing Jaune's Scroll and tossing it onto the bed.

The knight left the shower, looking less unruly than he did previously, and he was fully dressed, making Yang pout. "Don't know when I'll be able to see that body again. You think Beacon will let you walk around without clothes on? At the very least shirtless?" And right on cue, her teasing brought out another blush and Jaune decided to busy himself by putting his clothes that were kind of scattered around the room into his bag.

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" Was all he responded with, to which Yang grinned and proceeded to follow suit.

"Damn straight I would! It would help keep me awake in Port's class, I know that much." As Yang finished that thought, another popped into her head. "Oh damn it. I just realized I'm probably going to dream about this weekend in his class." Yang hung her head as Jaune's shot up in alarm. "There goes all my cred..."

Jaune was quiet for a second before he spoke up. "It's not like you'll be the only one." Yang turned her head to see him looking thoughtful before he turned to look at her with a weird smile. "It would be more than a little awkward if we both started moaning each other's names in class."

That earned a bark of laughter from the girl. "Oh it certainly would." She sent a cheeky grin his way and she stuffed her things into her bag before disappearing into the bathroom to get her bottles. Coming back out to see him hefting his bag and pocketing his Scroll after he typed out a quick message, she decided to continue their little riff. "It's not like I am going to keep my hands to myself though Lover. I warned you, I intend to be _very_ public with my affection. By the end of classes tomorrow, you'll be the envy of every warm-blooded male in Beacon when they see me in your arms. It'll be even better if you cope a feel on me; you know how to get me going." Yang's declaration caused Jaune to snort and shake his head in amusement before he wordlessly showed Yang that he had her Scroll, which he handed over once she finished packing and lifted up her bag. The two of them looking over the room one last time for anything they may have missed, and not finding anything, they left, Jaune taking off the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and hanging it inside before closing the door. The two held hands as they traveled the empty hallway towards the elevators, and as they waited, a thought came to Yang and she decided to give voice to it. Never was she one to hesitate, after all. "Jaune. If I get myself into too much danger, would you pull me out?"

Jaune looked at the other blonde in shock and confusion, and it took him a second to get his thoughts together. "Um...yeah? I mean, I don't want you to get hurt, why wouldn't I try to get you out of danger? You're strong Yang, there's no denying it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just let you go off on your own if I can help it." Yang nodded before darting in to deliver a gentle kiss.

"That's what I thought." Jaune seemed like he was about to respond but jumped when he felt a hand impact on his butt. He stared at her with eyes wide as she smirked at him. "Told you, I'm not going to keep my hands to myself. Keep up Jaune, that booty was begging for Mama to spank it." She winked before pawing the air in front of her in a mock cat-like gesture. "Rawr." Jaune blushed again but coughed in an attempt to hide it before looking away. Conveniently, the elevator doors opened to reveal a completely empty elevator, and Yang entered first, Jaune following shortly after. After Yang pressed the button for the lobby and the doors closed, Yang jumped in surprise and looked down to see her boyfriend's hand groping her own butt, presumably in response to her action before. "Sir Arc, do you intend to go to war?" She asked flirtatiously, meeting Jaune's eyes. Instead of backing down, Jaune seemed to only get bolder.

"A knight always bests the dragon before the happy ending in the fairy tales, this isn't going to be any different." A solid enough line, but perhaps he should have been thinking about who he was talking too. Yang dropped her bag on the floor and pushed him against the wall of the elevator, her own body following shortly after as mischief sparkled in her lilac eyes.

"Challenge accepted, Lover Boy." She growled in a faux menacing way before claiming his lips with her own before her tongue invaded his mouth in another passionate kiss. As Jaune returned the kiss, fighting off her invasion as best he could, and looped his arms around her to ensure she couldn't slip away, Yang felt contentment well up inside her at their little game. It didn't matter who had a tantrum over their relationship, it didn't matter who made the most noise; she was happy, she knew Jaune was happy, and she wasn't going to let anyone tear them apart. Yang Xiao-Long would send them to Hell personally before she would see it happen.

 **Well there we go. That's about all I got planned for now, but I'll probably have the next chapter have Yang and Jaune both weather the incoming hurricane known as a jilted Pyrrha Nikos. I am more than aware that Yang was very confrontational, I guess you could say, to Pyrrha, but that's just the kind of girl Yang has always struck me as. She isn't the kind of girl to just roll over, she would put up one hell of a fight for anyone who tried to get between her and anyone she was dating. Not to mention that I do sort of believe that Pyrrha had more than enough chances to approach Jaune, and if she didn't in all the time they had, in all the situations they had, she very likely never would have unless someone gave her a kick in the ass.**

 **As for Yang's reasoning for her being into Jaune, that's also partially from my own experience with dating. I do lean towards women that are similar to me, but at the same time, I love women that are different to me. It does sort of fall into the old adage "Opposites attract", but I don't mean complete opposites, unlike what most people think. It's very difficult to put into words, but the gist is, and I'm aware how cliche this is going to sound, the two personalities need to counter and compliment in equal measure and in the right ways. It's hard to describe, but I hope that helps settle some questions people might have.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed regardless, and keep on praising the Sun!**

 **Umbreonwriter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here we go again. Been splitting my time between this, and two other chapters for different stories, and it's been a bit of a clusterfuck. Doing the best that I can here, but sometimes time just isn't on your side.**

 **What a masterful segue into our next chapter! I want to take this time to address a couple reviews and PM's I've gotten; I don't believe I specified that Yang loves Jaune yet. To be clear, she doesn't, she is attracted to him physically and for his character, but it isn't love yet. There is a very clear difference between the two, however given Yang's actions, I can see why people would think that. However, I have tried, intentionally so, to point out that while Pyrrha is madly in love with Jaune, Yang only likes Jaune enough for her to consider him a potential partner. I can't speak for other people, so perhaps this is how normal people operate (I can't really tell, I have great difficulty reading people), but I don't immediately fall in love with someone who I would consider dating. Instead, I'm just attracted to the person, and am willing to see how it goes when we are a couple rather than simply friends. That's been more along the lines of what I've been trying to convey.**

 **But hey, no one ever said I was an amazing writer. Anyone who does probably also has a bridge to sell you.**

Yang and Jaune were immediately met by a very angry looking Pyrrha as soon as they got off the Bullhead. Jaune, happy that, for once, his airsickness didn't get the best of him, grinned when he saw his partner but froze when he saw that she was ready for a fight; indeed, the champion had her weapons with her and looked ready to use them at the earliest opportunity. "Oh, uh...hey Pyrrha! What's going on?" Jaune asked, completely oblivious to the anger radiating off of her as she glared at the busty blonde beside him.

Yang, however, frowned and, seemingly to make a point, looped an arm around Jaune's shoulders. "What's up P-Money?" Yang asked innocently, challenging the amazon to try something. Coughing slightly, presumably to try and get herself together, Pyrrha sent a very fragile smile to Jaune, like any second she would lose any semblance of calm and snap.

"Oh, nothing really Jaune. I was just wondering if I could spar with Yang before we turned in for the night." Pyrrha's voice was flat, without any of her usual cheer, and when he felt Yang tense up beside him, Jaune tried to step in.

"Can't it wait for tomorrow Pyr? We've got combat class tomorrow, and I'm sure you guys can spar against each other again if you ask Goodwitch. We are both kind of tired and-" Jaune was cut off as Yang kissed his cheek before being patted on his back.

"It's fine, Love Machine. I am always up for a good fight anyway; I'll be back in a bit, just don't start hitting on the other ladies while I'm gone." She winked to let him know she was joking before leaning in to kiss the knight, which he reciprocated. Yang stepped away from Jaune, hefting her bag and grinned at Pyrrha; if she was being honest, she had been expecting, and looking forward, to a brawl over Jaune. There was no way Pyrrha was going to just accept defeat, but dammit, Yang would force her to if that's what it took. Jaune shifted awkwardly when Pyrrha looked at him weirdly before she turned around swiftly and strode to the training hall, Yang following confidently behind, leaving him alone and worried for what was going to happen.

Sighing, Jaune adjusted his own bag before looking towards the dorms. However his attention was swiftly drawn to the distancing forms of his partner and girlfriend. He just couldn't shake the sinking feeling that tonight was going to go to hell very "Ruby has been put to shame" level's of fast.

 **Training** **Hall**

The two rivals entered the sparing room, Yang having stopped by the lockers to grab her gauntlets and store her bag on the way, and Yang stepped into the ring after adding herself to the round, so the system could monitor her Aura, while Pyrrha set up the arena. Yang started stretching in an attempt to loosen up, despite knowing she would almost certainly lose; this _was_ still Pyrrha, number one in all of Beacon, and her body still ached from the fun she and Jaune got up to. _'That reminds me, we need to find an empty classroom.'_ Yang thought to herself as Pyrrha approached, her weapon and shield at the ready, and Yang activated her gauntlets before settling into a ready position. "So, before we start, why can't this wait until tomorrow?" Yang inquired, noting how, despite her discipline, Pyrrha seemed about ready to act. Usually it was Yang that leapt in first, but it seemed the red head was fully intent on taking that role.

"Because you took what was mine." Pyrrha snapped at her before her weapon transformed into it's rifle state, which she then proceeded to use to immediately take shots at the blonde. Yang, surprised at both Pyrrha's words and actions, ducked into a roll, moving under the first volley. Trying to stay on the move, Yang continued to simultaneously close the distance and evade as many bullets as she could, taking more than a couple regardless, when Pyrrha's onslaught of rounds ended. Growling in annoyance, Yang changed her momentum and charged at the other woman when a lull in the gunfire occurred.

Throwing a punch, which was predictably blocked by Pyrrha's shield, Yang followed it up with a sudden kick to Pyrrha's midsection that sent her to the floor a couple feet away, winded. "How exactly was Jaune yours, girl? I already explained why I made my move." Yang let off a couple dust rounds from her gauntlets to get Pyrrha on the defensive. As the amazon rose from the floor and took off, returning each shot Yang fired with one of her own, Yang continued speaking. "You had your damn chances Pyrrha, I told you! I don't care if you _are_ the one who trained Jaune, you don't get the monopoly on him!"

That just seemed to incense Pyrrha, and she transformed her weapon into it's blade state as she threw her shield towards Yang. Even as Yang almost dismissively knocked the shield aside, Pyrrha closed the distance between the two, swinging her sword upward while her shield flew back to her. Yang neatly sidestepped the swing, only to take a shield bash to the back of the head as Pyrrha spun, backhanding the blonde and sending her to the floor. Immediately, Pyrrha jabbed downward, only for Yang to roll out of the way and send out another blast into Pyrrha's body. Despite the shot itself draining a significant portion of her Aura, due to the sheer proximity between the two, Pyrrha dropped her shield and grabbed her sword with both hands, putting the weight of her body behind it as she fell onto the blonde.

Lilac eyes widening, Yang brought up her forearms and blocked her opponents arms, causing a deadlock between the two as Pyrrha tried in vain to push down onto the brawler. "I should have the right to be with him! I turned him into what he is now, you have no right to profit from my hard work!" She spat as she pulled back her arms slightly only to attempt to stab Yang again, meeting the same results as before. Yang scowled and struggled under the amazon, noting how her knee was pressed against her stomach, almost effectively preventing her from moving much.

"Seriously?! The right?! _Your_ hard work?! I don't recall you being the one who couldn't defend themselves before coming to Beacon! You helped him, yeah, but it was Jaune that put in the effort to actually improve, you selfish bitch! Don't act like no one else would have helped him!" Yang grabbed one of Pyrrha's wrists and squeezed hard while twisting the hand away before headbutting her away. Pyrrha fell backwards, only for Yang to get up and straddle her prone form, when she began slamming her fists down onto Pyrrha. "I know for a fact Ruby would have leapt at the chance to help a friend get better, I would have too! Instead you just assumed that earned you his attention, and when it didn't, you refused to do anything! You didn't act at all, I decided to, and he said yes! I risked my friendship with him for it, and it worked!"

Suddenly, Pyrrha brought her hands up, as if to defend from the blows, and Yang couldn't move her fists, as if something was holding them in place. Without warning, Yang was flung off of the champion and landed roughly on the floor of the arena as Pyrrha rose from the floor, a hand outstretched in Yang's direction. As she retrieved her sword, turning it into a rifle again, Yang tried to get up, only to find her arms were practically stuck to the floor. Pyrrha stalked over to her, bringing her rifle to bear when she stood over the prone fighter. "I waited." Pyrrha let off a shot, and Yang braced herself; even with Aura, the impact wasn't going to be nice at that close of a range. "I waited for so long for him to notice how much I loved him." Another shot, only for Yang to struggle harder as she felt her Aura drop even more. She had assumed at the start they were fighting with standard sparring rules, the fighting ended when one of them entered the red, but it didn't seem like Pyrrha cared at this point. "Instead, he kept following Weiss like a puppy, practically begging for any attention when I was right there beside him, more than happy to give him the attention that Weiss wouldn't."

Glaring up at her, Yang scoffed. "Then why didn't you just do it? That's what I did, and I got two days of absolute bliss from it." Even in this situation, Yang still could attack, even if they were admittedly cheap shots. Speaking of shots, her words gave her another round from Pyrrha.

"Because he needed to ask me first! Jaune needed the confidence from asking someone out and them saying yes! I would not have hesitated for a single instant; but no, he had to choose you! What makes you so damn important to him over me?!" Pyrrha yelled, and Yang stopped struggling when she realized what Pyrrha's issue was. Well one of her issues, the girl had a proverbial hard on for her boyfriend it seemed; it would have surprised Yang if Pyrrha fantasized about him constantly, she was that into the guy.

Sighing, Yang went slack and closed her eyes. "You never realized, huh? Can't say I blame you when no one else did." She muttered, and she felt a stillness creep into the air between them.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha's voice was quiet, almost mute, with fear.

"Why Jaune never thought of you as a potential romance option. Why he never so much as looked your way." Indeed, Yang had asked him that when they were eating earlier that night.

 _"So, I got a question for you." Yang spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two as they were eating their burgers. Looking up from his food, Jaune tilted his head curiously, and Yang pictured him having floppy dog ears, like a Faunus. Deciding the image of her boyfriend like that to be absolutely adorable, she continued. "Aside from Weiss, has there been any other girl you thought about getting together with before me?" Laughing at the horrified and red face Jaune conjured, she waved her hand in an attempt to dismiss his knee jerk reaction. "Calm down lover, it's a simple question. I won't mind who they are, as long as you don't sneak around with other women behind my back." She sent a warning glare with that last sentence, although really, that wasn't giving Jaune enough credit. No less than four other hot girls had come in since they had started eating, Jaune's gaze never wandered. Neptune, he most certainly was not._

 _Swallowing nervously, Jaune took a sip from his soda before he looked down. "Well...a couple I guess. None really seriously, it was just a 'this girl is hot' or 'this girl is pretty nice, maybe we could go out' but I never really pursued them." A scoff from Yang brought his attention up to see a 'you don't say' look. Obvious, perhaps, but Jaune was going to try and be honest with her. "I thought about Blake one or twice, but I don't really know her that well. Velvet too, but Coco scares me, and Yatsuhashi would probably snap me in half." Picking up a fry, Jaune popped it into his mouth before continuing, Yang's attention firmly on him. "There was also you, but I kind of thought you were out of my league, more so than Weiss was, so I never entertained those thoughts."_

 _"You aren't just saying that because we slept together, are you, boy toy?" Yang smirked as Jaune shook his head fervently, and she placed a hand on his to settle him. Once he calmed down enough, Yang decided to pop the question that had been stewing in her mind for some time. "What about...I don't know, Pyrrha?" Jaune's expression turned into one of confusion.  
_

 _"What? No, why?" Yang looked at him, dumbfounded at the 'well obviously' tone in his voice. Why? How about because that girl is absolutely Nora and Ruby on twelve shots of espresso levels of crazy into him. Yang shrugged and Jaune sighed before answering._

"He thinks of you like a sister, Pyrrha." Yang could practically hear the crash as Pyrrha's reality broke, but she did hear her drop her rifle. Opening her eyes, she saw the amazon standing motionless, her mouth slightly agape as she tried to process those words. "He never looked at you like a romantic option, Pyrrha. Not once."

"B-But...how? Why?" Pyrrha slumped to the floor as her legs refused to support her any longer. "After everything I did, he only thinks of me like a sister?" She muttered softly, staring into the middle distance. Testing on lifting her arms, Yang realized that she wasn't being held down any longer and slowly sat up, sending a look at the Aura readings for the two young women. Pyrrha was well into the yellow, but Yang's...

 _'Damn, girl. One more shot, and you would have been_ _SOL_.' Yang thought to herself. Her Aura was so low, that it was practically gone. It wouldn't have held up for another hit of any kind. Returning her attention to the girl beside her, Yang spoke again, this time her voice was softer and more quiet. The time for being brash and in your face was over. "It was _because_ of everything you did, Pyrrha. You trained him, you helped him with his schoolwork, you were always looking out for him. According to him, all of his sisters were the same way, and he put it down to you caring for a member of your team, your family." Yang stood up with those words. "Sorry P-Money, but that's just...how he thinks of you. Caught me by surprise too, but looking back on it, it makes sense with how he acted around you."

Pyrrha slowly wrapped her arms around herself as if she were cold and Yang could see tears starting to fall from the champion's face to the floor below. "All this time...how do you treat someone you love then? Aren't you supposed to help them with whatever troubles them?" Pyrrha muttered to the air, and Yang doubted she was expecting a response.

Yet, she took pity on the heart-broken girl before her. "Not all the time." Pyrrha's gaze shot up, her face stained with tears as her eyes were beginning to become bloodshot. "Personally...I don't think forcing your help onto them is the right thing to do, if you like someone. Let them know you're there, sure, support them, and sure as hell be ready to catch them if they fall, but don't force it, especially if you two aren't already in a committed relationship. But forcing your help onto someone is almost assuredly a good way for them to hate you for not letting them grow on their own first." Pyrrha's expression morphed into one of horror and Yang quickly continued. "He doesn't hate you, I promise. I'm just saying how I look at things."

"But...what do I do? I can't face him, not after this..."

Yang frowned and folded her arms. "Pyrrha, we both know Jaune. That dunce couldn't hate someone to save his life, and you know what? I'm pretty sure that extends to you, even if you tell him what happened here. As far I'm concerned though, this can, and should, stay between us. No one else needs to get involved, yeah?" A few seconds passed before Pyrrha nodded silently, and Yang extended a hand towards her. "C'mon girl, you shouldn't be in a heap like this." Pyrrha slowly reached up and took the offered hand, and Yang hauled the girl to her feet. "Let's head back, Pyrrha. I'm pretty sure the others are going to be worried for us." Pyrrha shook her head slowly and unsteadily walked over to a nearby bench, and all but slumped down onto it, practically lifeless.

"No..." Yang winced at how hollow her voice sounded. "I'm going to...stay here and collect myself a bit. You go, Yang. I'll be along shortly." Despite being told to leave, she hung around for a moment before deciding to listen to Pyrrha's words and silently gripped the girl's shoulder before exiting the room, leaving the champion alone. To her surprise, however, the corridor was not empty, for Jaune was there, his luggage bag conspicuously absent looking worried. Seeing Yang come out, Jaune shot up from the wall to attention.

"Yang! Are you okay?" Yang took a step back, she wasn't expecting him to be here. She recovered quickly and smiled brightly.

"Damn straight I'm okay lover. Why wouldn't I be? Actually, better question, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with our teams?" Yang raised an eyebrow and Jaune coughed, his cheeks coloring slightly.

"Well...I was for a bit. But Nora kind of mentioned how Pyrrha looked ready to murder, and Ren backed her up and told me to find you guys before anything happened." Jaune looked back up and gave Yang a once over before looking into her eyes. "Did anything happen? Is Pyrrha okay?"

Yang had to bite her tongue as she tried to think of what to say. After a moment of silence, Yang sighed and came up to her knight, wrapping him into a tight hug as she buried her face into his neck. "We got a little rowdy, handsome, nothing to worry about. Pyrrha got the worst of it though..." Even though she muttered that last part, Jaune pulled back in surprise, his eyes wide.

"You beat Pyrrha?" Okay, ow, that was her pride he just wounded. Sure, Pyrrha was the number one student in combat class, but damn, did he _have_ to sound so surprised? A little faith, please.

Yang sighed and pulled him back into a hug. "No, you big idiot. I didn't. No one can beat her in a fight." She spoke with affection before pulling away and slapping him on the butt, causing him to jump. _'I did beat her in probably the worst way possible, though.'_ It was definitely a good thing they didn't wait until tomorrow, otherwise it would have been so much worse. Yang turned from her boyfriend and made her way towards the locker room. "I gotta get my stuff, don't wait up." She called back, only for her words to be completely ignored as Jaune came up beside her, his hand finding hers rather quickly. She squeezed his hand softly, and the two proceeded to walk down the corridor in companionable silence.

Despite her calm, however, Yang couldn't stop thinking about Pyrrha and the state she was currently in. Sighing as the two entered the locker room, Yang whispered under her breath, "Dammit, am I turning into my mother?" Would she willingly ruin other people's chances at happiness if it meant she got to be the victor? She sure as hell hoped not; she didn't want to even entertain the thought of leaving Jaune at any point. Looking at the knight, who had apparently taken the opportunity to look at his own sword and shield while he was in the room, Yang smiled. _'No. No I am not. I might just tie myself to Jaune's bed if that happens.'_ An intriguing thought, and perhaps one she would do at some point in the future simply because. Deciding she needed a reminder for what she was going to lose if she turned into Raven, Yang grabbed Jaune from behind, spun him around suddenly, and pressed her lips against his in a loving kiss, trying to convey her affections for him. Pyrrha might have loved him beyond all shadow of a doubt, but Yang couldn't claim that she did, not yet at least. As Jaune reciprocated her actions, leaning down to grip her thighs, Yang squealed into the kiss as Jaune lifted her up, and she locked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as they both deepened their kiss.

It didn't matter if Pyrrha was in the same building, and could very well walk in on them. It didn't matter if anyone walked in on them. Hell, it didn't matter if Vale itself was being attacked by Grimm again. What did matter, was that Yang Xiao-Long was in Jaune Arc's arms, and she was absolutely not planning on leaving, or giving up her place for any reason. _'Sorry Pyrrha,'_ Yang thought as she felt Jaune's hands start exploring her body again, moaning into their kiss as she pushed her tongue into his mouth once more, _'But he's mine. And dragon's don't share.'_

 **No they really don't, do they Yang? Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed, and I do apologize for the fight scene. I don't do action very well, and trying to fight dialogue between the two while also conveying what was happening in the fight was a little tricky.  
**

 **Now I have a feeling I'm gonna ruffle some feathers with how Yang responded to Pyrrha, how Pyrrha lost her cool, and the way the fight ended. But honestly, wouldn't you? It's not hard for me to imagine someone losing their temper and going off the rails just a wee bit, especially in a fight. And honestly, I'm surprised I haven't seen more people even consider that Jaune would look at Pyrrha has a sibling, rather than a potential love interest. He has seven sisters, so Jaune was probably exposed to a lot of behavior that was similar to Pyrrha's from them alone. And yes, I'm speaking from experience, I have accidentally categorized girls as "more like a sister" from their behavior towards me, only to find out some time later that they were trying to hit on me. Am I the only one? Am I just a mutant?**

 **Probably the last one. Anyway, that's gonna be all from me, and I think I've got one more chapter in store for this before I put it to rest, and that one will, in all probability, have Yang confess her actual love for Jaune. I just gotta work on it.  
**

 **Still Praising the Sun,**

 **Umbreonwriter**


End file.
